The 7 answer questions
by Purplecow111
Summary: Exactly what the title says.. Silly questions and serious questions. I promise all will be funny. Each chapter is a different Q.
1. To all: IQ

**This is a story where the seven answer questions!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or HOO characters.**

Q: What are your iq's?

A:

Annabeth: 165

Piper: really? Wow, that's genius level.

Annabeth: Yeah, 'cause I'm a genius

Percy: What is an iq?

Annabeth: (face palm)

Frank: Woof!

Hazel: Get out of dog form Frank! BTW my iq is 115.

Percy: is your iq like your age or something?

Leo: My iq is 200

Annabeth: you're lying.

Leo: No, I'll take a test right now and show you.

Half an hour later...

Computerized voice: your iq is 200

Percy: Let me try taking that test.

Another half an hour later...

Computerized voice: Your iq is 200

Annabeth: Leo, what did you do to this computer?

Leo: Um.. Nothing?

Leo: Okay, okay.. I'll tell you. I changed the code so that it says 200 every time.

Percy: Is your iq your life expectancy or something?

Everyone: (face palm)


	2. To all: Favorite sport

**I dont own any PJO or HOO characters.**

Q: What is your favorite sport?

A:

Percy: That's easy, swimming, although I like surfing too.

Annabeth: my favorite sport is chess.

Leo: Chess? Is that even a sport?

Hazel: I like horseback riding, and yes, chess is a sport.

Percy: Chess has to be the most boring sport ever. I mean look at it, when I type the word chess, boring comes up as a suggested word!

Piper: Chess isn't that boring, it's actually quite interesting and logical.

Jason: I've got to agree, chess is boring, and I like hang gliding.

Frank: Hang gliding, now that's fun, unlike a sport that I know. (Cough chess Cough)

Piper: Well, to get back on topic, my favorite sport is soccer.

Leo: Soccer? Why soccer?

Piper: Because soccer is the sport that the most people play, and you know I love world peace.

Leo: Okay... My favorite sport is.. Um.. What is my favorite sport?

Annabeth: I think you would like canoeing.

Leo: actually, I do like canoeing.

Blackjack: DOUNTS DOUNTS DOUNTS!

Percy: That's it. No more donuts for a week.


	3. To Percy: Toughest opponent

**I don't own any PJO or HOO characters.**

Q: For Percy: Who's the toughest opponent you've ever faced?

A:

Annabeth: I think the toughest opponent he has faced would be Atlas.

Percy: No.. The toughest opponent I have faced is Tartarus, hands down.

Annabeth: Oh.. I prefer not to think about that incident.

Leo: Why? What happened?

Piper: Leo, they're obviously sensitive about the topic.

Percy: No.. It's ok. When I encountered Tartarus, I was all like "Yo, wassup dude, lemme outta here" Then he stabbed his sword at me but small Bob jumped in front of the sword. May he rest in peace. (I know that's not what happened)

Annabeth: That's not what happened, but I can't tell you what happened because I don't have the book that you wrote with me.

Frank: Percy wrote a book?

Percy: Actually, I wrote 15 books, and I wrote all of them under a pseudonym of Rick Riordian. They're about my adventures.

Jason: Man, I need to read those books.

Hazel: Facing Tartarus must've been quite terrifying.

Percy: Not if you go "Yo, wassup bro, lemme outta here"

Annabeth: For the last time, that's not what happened.

Leo: Can we back up a minute? Who's Small Bob?

Percy: Small Bob is smaller than Normal Bob.

Leo: Who's Normal Bob?

Percy: Some guy in Kentucky.

Leo: So let me get this straight, you face Tartarus and be all friendly with him, then he tries to stab you, but this guy who is smaller then some other guy in Kentucky steps in front, and takes the sword.

Percy: That's correct.

Leo: Ok. I believe.

Annabeth: (Face palm)

 **Wow, they actually stayed pretty on topic in this chapter, except for Percy lying about some guy in Kentucky.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any PJO or HOO character.. Or do I... No, I don't.**

Q: What kind of food do you like?

A:

Blackjack: DOUNTS DOUNTS DOUNTS!

Percy: all right, who invited him.

Leo: You did.

Percy: No, I didn't, but I have to agree with Blackjack. Doughnuts are my favorite food.

Annabeth: How can Blackjack type with those hooves?

Percy: He just tells me what to type, and I type it.

Piper: That makes sense, anyways, I like crossaints, because they are connected to France, and French is the language of love.

Leo: I like chicken nuggets, they taste like chicken.

Hazel: What are Chicken Nuggets?

Leo: (horrified expression) Chicken nuggets are just the greatest idea since the Jell-o doughnut! They're chicken, but you can eat one in just one bite!

Jason: Finally! I got the books you wrote! Oh, look! They're in Ancient Greek!

Percy: Oh, great. I suppose this is going to turn into one of those fics where we read the books.

Jason: Probably. I'll start.

 **Chapter one: I accidentally vaporize my pre algebra teacher**

Me (the author): Wait one second. We aren't going to turn this into one of those stories where they read the books. I have other plans for those kinds of stories.

Jason: Fine, but can I read it?

Me: Sure.

Annabeth: I like carrots. They're good for your brain.

Leo: Figures. Actually, I changed my mind. I like those Mexican fahitas that they serve to you while they are on fire.

Jason: Oh, I really like those. Hey! You blew up a school bus?

Percy: It was on accident!

Hazel: I like mangos.

Frank: I like pizza.

Percy: Ooh, pizza. I like that too.

Leo: We all do.

Hazel: What's pizza?

Everyone: (face palm)


	5. What if

**I don't own any PJO or HOO character.. Or do I... No, I don't.**

Q: Who's the strongest of all of you?

A:

Piper: Maybe me, I can charmspeak people into doing stuff for me.

Nico: What if your enemy gags you, then you would die.

Hazel: Me? I can summon precious metals.

Nico: That doesn't help you in battle.

Leo: Me. I can summon fire at will.

Nico: What if your enemy is fire resistant? Straight to the underworld.

Frank: Me, I can change into different animals.

Nico: What if your enemy is a hunter? Then you would die.

Jason: I guess me, cause I can control the winds.

Nico: What if your enemy can control the winds too? You dead.

Annabeth: Maybe me, I can outsmart my opponent.

Nico: What if your opponent is smarter than you? Bye bye.

Percy: Actually, there's probably no one smarter than Annabeth, but that doesn't matter, because I'm the strongest. I can control water, and my swordplay isn't bad.

Nico: What if your enemy is a fish? You're dead too. That leaves me as the strongest. I can control the dead, and I move in darkness.

Leo: What if your enemy turns on the lights in the room you're fighting in, then you would scream "Noo! I'm allergic to light! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Well, you're dead.


	6. Lactose intolerance, and a lot more

**I don't own any PJO or HOO characters.**

Q: Is it true that Frank is Lactose intolerant?

A:

Jason: Before we answer that, I would like to say that that is probably the weirdest question we've got.

Frank: Yes, I am lactose intolerant. And also, Why that question, why not ask about Thalia's love of chicken noodle soup?

Jason: My sister is in love with chicken noodle soup?

Artemis: Okay, what's with this talk of my hunter loving someone?

Thalia: It's just a love of soup, and a natural soup at that too.

Percy: Isn't this story called "The Seven answer questions"? What are all of these other people here?

Artemis: I am _not_ a person.

Leo: Okay, I'll re-word what he said. Why is a god, a very dark, scary demigod-

Nico: I'm not dark!

Leo: -A hunter of Artemis, and a centaur doing here?

Chiron: Hey! I was just walking by, I'm not actually here.

Annabeth: That's an oxymoron.

Percy: Hey, stop calling Chiron a moron!

Annabeth: Not a moron, an _oxymoron._ An oxymoron is something that can't be true, like if the Fanfiction writers stop writing stories with ships that don't exist.

Me (the author): Okay, that's enough. We have gone _WAY _ too far off topic. No more soda.

Everyone (even Artemis): Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

 **So? How did you like this chapter? Review and tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Q: Is it true that you are basically fighting every day?

The Demigod Answering Machine: Sorry for the delay, but the demigods are out saving the world. They'll be back by 2:30 pm. Try again in the next chapter!

 **I know this was short, but I have a lot to do today, sorry.**


End file.
